Amy & Sonic's 911
by supertinagirl6
Summary: This is a one shot Sonamy story. It's also a tribute to 9/11. Sorry about it being 2 days late. Amy is depressed about how Sonic treated her. But how will there fate change when she's in the Twin Towers when the plane crashed?


Amy & Sonic's 9/11 story

**AMY'S POV**

I woke up tired this morning. I had been crying all night because I tried to get Sonic to go on a date. But I got the opposite of what I expected. He knocked me down and told me to get out of his freaking life. After he said that I took off running while trying to hide my tears. I looked over at my pink heart shaped alarm clock. I sighed when I saw it was time for work. I pulled off my light-pink sheets and walked over to my closet. I changed into my red blouse, black skirt, and red strapped heels. I quickly applied eyeliner, grabbed my brief case, and headed out the door.

**SONIC'S POV**

I rubbed my head as I heard the beeping of my alarm. I slammed my fist on the blue clock with a yawn. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I went over to the sink and splashed some water on my face. As I started to dry my face I thought about last night with Amy. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. A few minutes before Amy showed up Shadow came. He was wearing his usually red shirt, with black ripped jeans, black leather jacket, and his white shoes. Next to him was his girlfriend Darkness. She was a black female hedgehog with her banges with red highlights drooping in front of her left eye. Her eyes were crimson red. The rest of her quills had red highlights too and the were pulled into a pony tail. She wore a one strap top that showed her bare midriff. She wore a black mini jackect. She wore black ripped skinny jeans and wore white boots.

"Hello fake." Shadow smirked to me.

Those words angered me so much. Darkness and Shadow were just laughing at my anger. I just couldn't take it. When Amy showed up I took it out on her. My face froze when I realized I shoved her down. Before I could appologize she took off. I turned around to see Darkness and Shadow staring in shock. Finally Shadow shook his head at me. He and Darkness walked off. I dropped my head in guilt about what I did. I shook my head, pushing last night's events out of my head. I put on my sky blue shirt, dark blue jackect, dark blue jeans, and my red shoes. I dashed down stairs and ran out the door.

**AMY'S POV**

I was driving down the busy streets of Station Square. My radio was blasting the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Finally I drove up to my work. I at the twin towers. I was in the 2nd building on the 83rd floor. I climbed out of my car and took the elavator up to the 83rd floor. As I sat down at my desk my friend Snowflake came up to me. She looked just like me except her fur was white with blue highlights and she had blue eyes. She wearing a blue blouse, white skirt, blue heels, and her green gem necklace.

"Hi Amy." she greeted me happily.

I smiled at her as a response. I really didn't feel like talking. We were about to go on about our business until we heard someone scream. Next thing we know we saw a plane crash into the first twin tower. My eyes widened in shock from this. Everyone starting panicking and we were ordered to quickly evacuate the building. Snowflake and I quickly ran as fast as we could to get out of the buliding.

**SONIC'S POV**

I was out running until I saw everyong surrounded the tv store display window. I walked over there to see what the fuss was about. When I finally saw what they were looking I went into complete shock seeing the first twin tower was on fire. Then I instantly remembered that Amy worked at the Twin Towers. I knew I couldn't waste any time. I had to get to the Twin Towers as quickly as possible before something bad happened to Amy.

**AMY'S POV**

We had just recieved news that it was now safe to return to the 2nd tower. Before I could walk back to the tower Snowflake grabbed my arm and franticly shook her head. I knew obviously she was afraid to go back up. I rolled my eyes at her and jerked my arm out of her grip. I went back up to the 83rd floor. I sighed as walked over to the window. I began to think about Sonic again. I quickly rubbed my eyes before I could start crying. Just then I noticed something. I looked out the window to see a plane headed straight towards me. I screamed as it crashed right into us. Then everything went black.

**SONIC'S POV**

I finally had made it to the Twin Towers. My face froze when I saw it looked worse than it did on tv. I quickly searched the crowd of people, calling out for Amy. I found Snowflake and I quickly ran to her, hoping she would know where Amy is.

"Where's Amy."

"She's back on the 83rd flo..."

She didn't finish instead her eyes widened in shock. I turned around just in time to see a plane crash into 81st through 83rd floors of the second tower.

"AMY!" I screamed.

Before anyone could stop me I ran into the tower to save Amy. I made it up past the 81st and 82nd floors seeing it was completely in flames. Of course when I got up to the 83rd floor it was no different. I quickly searched for her until finally I saw her laying on the floor unconscious, bleeding with burn marks. I ran over to her and carefully lifted her head.

"Amy?" I asked in a weak voice.

No response.

"Amy?" I asked again, almost to tears.

No response.

Tears begin streaking down my face. I hugged her and began to weep softly. Just then I heard a groan. I pulled back to see Amy began opening her eyes. I smiled with tears still streaking down my face. She opened her emerald green eyes.

"Sonic?"

**AMY'S POV**

I forced my eyes to open when I heard someone crying. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into green tear filled eyes. Finally I realized who it was.

"Sonic?" I asked weakly since I was sore.

He didn't answer. He just hugged me and began crying about how thankful he was that I was alive. I was surprised by this. We then knew we had to get out of here as quickly as possible. I tried to stand but I cried in pain and collasped back down. My ankle was broken. All of the sudden to my surprise Sonic scooped me up bridal style and began quickly making his way out of the tower. We made it down to the 81st floor only to discover that the doorway was engulfed in fire. I began to cry seeing that we were trapped.

**SONIC'S POV**

No no! The door way couldn't be on fire. We couldn't be trapped. I looked down to see Amy crying. There was no way I was going to let it end like this. I released on of my arms from Amy and quickly jerked the flaming door open. I clenched my teeth in pain from the burns now on my arm. I lifted Amy up once again and continued on.

**AMY'S POV**

I was in shock from what Sonic had just did. 12 minutes later we had reached the 10th floor until we felt rumbeling. We knew what was happening. We knew the tower was collasping. There was no longer a floor beneath us and we began to fall. Sonic cradeled me in an attempt to protect me from the fall. The last thing I saw was Sonic's face and him whispering that he loved me before everything going black.

**SONIC'S POV**

As we fell all I cared about was Amy's safety. Before I could think I quickly cradeled Amy to try to protect her from the fall. Millions of thoughts went running through my mind and how I regreted how I treated Amy last night. I looked down at her. I knew I had to tell her how I felt before I died. I whispered that I loved her. We then crashed in the ground first I felt pain and then nothing before losing consciousness.

**AMY'S POV**

I woke up to find myself burried under debris. I turned my head to see unconscious. But the thing that made me freak was that his head was bleeding. I screamed for help and at the same time tried to revive Sonic. Tears were flooding my eyes seeing that he was still unconscious. I begged him to wake up but he didn't. I sobbed in his chest fearing the worst. I remained in that position for I don't know how long until finally light began poking through. Next thing I knew I was being blinded by the bright light. I felt myself being pulled out of the debris. It was Vector the crocidile. He had taken up a job as a fireman. Then another fireman pulled Sonic out of the debris. Sonic and I were put on cruchers and taken to the hospital. At the hospital I learned Sonic was wrost off than me. I hoping that he would wake up.

Three hours later Sonic remained unconscious. I was slowly beginning to lose hope. Just then the doctors came in and shut off the equipment that kept Sonic's body going. They turned toward me and shook their heads. Tears streaked down my face. Sonic couldn't be dead! He couldn't. I limped over to Sonic's body and began crying out his name. The doctor's left the room seeing how much pain I was in. I thought about Sonic's last words to me. He told me he loved me. That made me cry even more. I stroked Sonic's quills as I sobbed. I then gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Sonic." I weeped softly.

I cried into his chest again but then I felt someone touch my back. I looked up and stared in shock. Sonic's eyes were open and he was smiling at me.

"Sonic." I said with now tears of joy streaking down my face.

**SONIC'S POV**

I woke up to see bright lights. At first I thought I was dead until I heard crying. I lifted my head to see Amy crying. I gently laid my hand on her back to comfort her. When she lifted her head and stared at me in shock I just smiled at her.

"Sonic." she said with tears streaking down her face.

I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. She hugged me but being careful not to hurt me. I hugged her back and stroked her pink quills. We both would never forgot this tragic day. Even though we survived many others didn't. But Amy and I will never forget. For 9/11 was the day death almost separated us.

**_The End_**

**Please Read & Review. I want to know how I did.**


End file.
